findlefandomcom-20200214-history
Findle
Findle (pronounced FIN-dl) also known as the Middle Kingdom was an independent nation in the central continent of Ord. It was historically one of the most contested countries of Ord. The country spanned from Greenville in the North, to Olgun Quisir in the South, and from An Lema in the West to Dan's Rest in the East. Findle is a religious state with mandatory worship laws. Non-Empyrean worship is considered heresy and is not tolerated. Those who break this mandate are generally imprisoned or exiled. Openly carrying a weapon was frowned upon without an official license, but adventurers could likely lend a tremendous amount of aid to the overstretched Findle military. The Steward Arundel Shay was known to offer land in exchange for services rendered to the country, so Findle was a place to which adventurers, wanting to make a name for themselves, tended to flock. Most adventurers stayed after the restoration of the monarchy, which has lead to a very diverse population. As of 155 V the country was under threat from food shortage. Nobles bickered over land rights, Quisiri merchant companies and Ibyth war bands have footholds on the outskirts. Orcish hordes and Danasian spies both posed a constant threat. In 152 V, king Pahlin Holt is has been laid to rest. His twin heirs now rule the country as joint monarchs. Around 138 V the country felt the effects of the second War of Wings and lost much of its Northwestern holdings and the island of Narrock. The Ibyth Highlands have remained suspiciously devoid of goblin and orc activity which has lead to some enterprising Findlites seizing large areas of land. The ruler as of 496 IV, Pahlin Holt, had his hands full dealing with the re-establishment of the Monarchy and the onset of very costly skirmishes with Danasia. Locations Towns *Crimbury *Findle City *Hemet *Longcrossing *Meles *Sunnuth *Tus *Wingar Forests *Forest of Ishtar *Grey Pine Roadside Inns * Hightower Inn Common Races Banking and Coinage The Harvest Brotherhood are responsible for banking and minting coinage in Findle. Coins minted by the Harvest Brotherhood are all stamped with the Seed of Profit, also known as the Eye of the Brotherhood and are expecially difficult to counterfit. Many Brotherhood priests will happily take gold and exchanged it for minted coinage at little to no cost. Findellian currency includes the following denominations. Copper Stag - Small copper coins, about two finger wide. These are the base of common trade in most kingdoms. Most currency is described in terms of Copper Stags, thus to a common trader, something with a value of 1 gp would be "100 Stag." They are often bent or worn around the edges. Silver Lion - Heavy, finely minted silver coins. Silver lions are generally used by merchants, craftsmen and nobility. One Silver Lion is worth ten Copper Stags. Gold Dragon - Roughly the same size as the Copper Stag, these gold coins are ubiquitous to adventuring and nobility, but almost never seen by common people. One Gold Dragon is worth ten Silver Lions. Platinum Star - Platinum is the most valuable metal. These large, nearly palm sized coins are stamped with the Brother Star and used to trade between kingdoms or for exceedingly high value items. One Platinum Star is worth ten Gold Dragons.